Batman Issue 329
Synopsis "Twice Dies the Batman!" Batman's attempts to track down more clues to the murder of Anton Karoselle at the file room of Dr. Ekhart and at the Gotham Morgue are foiled by bombs. But he does manage to ascertain that Anton Karoselle was a patient of Ekhart's, and that he did not even exist as "Karoselle" until a year ago. Batman tells Alfred he is certain of the murderer's identity, and intends to bring him in. Carl Ternion breaks off a dinner date with Gilda Stevens when his plastic surgery finally fails and he reverts to the countenance of his former identity--Two-Face. Batman, finding clippings referring to Two-Face's origin, Harvey Dent's marriage to Gilda Gold, and the apparent death of "Boss" Moroni in Karoselle's files, enlists the help of a sorrowing Gilda in a plot to capture Two-Face. He goes to the Batcave to prepare a special film. Later, Two-Face sees a man who appears to be "Boss" Moroni "kidnap" Gilda Stevens and drive away with her. Following them in another car, Two-Face snarls that he killed Maroni twice already, and remembers how Maroni devised his "Anton Karoselle" identity with Ekhart's plastic surgery, after being paralyzed from the waist down in an encounter with Two-Face. Karoselle killed Gilda's second husband, Dave Stevens, to spite Two-Face; Two-Face, who forced Ekhart to perform the surgery that enabled him to become "Carl Ternion," killed Karoselle in retribution. Two-Face follows "Moroni" and Gilda into a courthouse, unmasks his foe as Batman, and clouts him unconscious. But Alfred, already stationed there, shows them a film of Two-Face's origin, throwing the double-visaged villain off balance. Batman, reviving, contends that Two-Face has not killed his good side or his love for Gilda. Gilda appears and convinces him of her love, inducing him to return to Arkham for rehabilitation--for once, without flipping his coin. "The Case of the Hijacked Heart!" Gotham ganglord "Razor" Reynolds has checked into Gotham Hospital for a heart transplant, and Batman and Robin have to fight off rival crooks out to kill him. Batman swings off, and Robin checks on Mary Ann Warner, the bag lady beaten by Two-Face's hoods. Her doctor wonders why Batman has not checked on her in the two weeks since her beating. The heart to be transplanted into Reynolds's body arrives later at Gotham airport. Batman and Robin have to fight off another gang of thugs out to steal or destroy the heart. One of the crooks tells who hired them. Robin goes to the hospital, hands the canister with the heart to the doctors, and has Reynolds's daughter Pamela arrested. Pamela confesses that she wanted revenge for her mother, to whom Reynolds gave everything but love. The doctor and Robin are drawn away to Mary Ann's room by a nurse who tells them an alarm is going off there. They are just in time to see Batman swinging off, having deposited two boxes of candy and a large supply of flowers in the room. Appearances "Twice Dies the Batman!" Individuals *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Two-Face *Sal Maroni *Anton Keroselle *Albert Ekhart *Gilda Stevens Locations *Gotham City "The Case of the Hijacked Heart!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Mary Ann Walker *Pamela Reynolds *"Razor" Reynolds Locations *Gotham City Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues